


Fix You

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leanne has an anxiety attack for the first time in months, Ed is there to help her. What she doesn't expect is his declaration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You

_One...two...deep breath. Three...four...calm down it’s almost over. Five...six...seven...crap, stop, you are fine. Eight..seven, no - nine._

Leanne cleared her throat softly and set down the chart on the occupied bed. Biting the inside of her cheek she smiled at the slightly panicked patient. Holding up her hand she smiled lightly, “If you can excuse me a moment.”

She didn’t wait for a response, she moved away from the bed her jaw tensing as she scanned the hallway. 

_One...two. I need a room - where is a room._

The tightening in her chest deepened, five..six..four. Stop you know how to count. Five..six...seven. Clearing her throat again she could feel her pulse start to pick up. Not now, not again. She shoved one of her hands in her lab coat pocket, balling it into a fist she tried to blink away the fuzz in her eyes. 

_Nine...ten. Start over, one...two. Shit, Harbert. Not now, just walk past._

Leanne saw that he had caught her eye, she gave him a curt nod and walked past him. He frowned slightly, halting his steps and turning, “You alright Leanne?.”

Shaking her head she continued her brisk pace to find an unoccupied on-call room. Her chest moving up and down as she desperately tried to rid her chest of the tightening feeling. Making a right she pulled and pushed at the handle, locked. 

“Shit.”

Letting go she moved down the hallway a bit more, screw it, a storage closet will do. Pushing the door opened she quickly shut it behind her. Ed frowned more and decided to ditch his previous plan of finding a fresh pot of coffee and go after his Director of ER.

Squeezing her eyes shut she tried to keep herself from hyperventilating. Wrapping her lab coat around her she focused on her counting. 

“Seven, eight.” She could feel the fear rise in her stomach and creep up to her throat. She bit at her bottom lip as she sunk to the floor, her back pressing up against the shelves that lined the wall. She pressed her sneakers against whatever boxes were on the floor and tensed slightly, “Stop...stop.”

Ed knocked lightly at the door, he waited a minute and heard soft mumbling. Her chest tightened more and she squeezed her eyes tighter, she could feel the heat rising in her body, the cold and clammy feeling touching her forehead as she felt the pain in her legs increase. Straightening her legs out more she pressed her back as hard as she could against the shelves.

“Ten, twelve…”

Instead of giving Leanne the private time she seemed to be needing he turned the doorknob. Opening the door slowly he frowned even more when he saw her on the floor, her arms clenched around her. He moved into the room and shut the door behind him, it was clear that she was not alright. 

“Leanne?”

She shook her head rapidly, her chest moving up and down more. Ed knelled down, his hand slightly reaching out to touch her knee, but he retreated when he realized what exactly was happening. She was having an anxiety attack. 

“Fifteen…” she parted her lips slightly, her breathing catching in her chest as she tried to get rid of this pain. Leanne could feel the doom start to rise, and her eyes started to shed involuntary tears. She hunched forward, a small cry escaping her lips. 

Not being able to see her in such a state he moved closer to her, his hands forcing her back away from the metal shelving. She shook her head instantly, whimpering and telling him to stop. But he didn’t listen, he sat fully on the floor, bringing her back to his chest as he wrapped one arm around her and placed the other just on top of her heart. 

“Concentrate on my breathing…” he moved his chest slowly, “Breath in - breath out.”

Leanne pressed her lips together, the tightening in her chest getting stronger, she felt like she wanted to die and throw up all at the same time. She didn’t understand, she hadn’t had an anxiety attack in months. She leaned her head back and it made contact with his shoulder, she did her best to push past the awful thoughts and focus on his smooth voice. 

“In...and out. There...just concentrate.”

She relaxed her legs more, the feeling of utter death slowly starting to dissipate. Her rapid breathing starting to slow and match up to his own. Leanne could feel her pulse start to no longer throb in her neck, her hands loosening their grip on her lab coat as he continued to coax her down from her attack. After about five minutes she could feel her body start to return to normal, a slight exhaustion coming over her as she relaxed more against his body. 

Ed kept his light hold on her, continuing to whisper words of relaxation as she calmed more and more. When he felt the vibration of a hum he smiled lightly. He had never heard that sound before, it was soft, deep within her throat. 

“You alright…?”

She nodded against him, her eyes remaining closed as she couldn’t find the will to move. Opening her eyes she licked her lips and looked around her, “We’re in...a storage closet.”

Ed chuckled slightly, “I believe it was the first door you found unlocked.”

“Ah - well, that’s exciting.”

He laughed lightly again, his arm that was around her loosened slightly, yet he left his other hand right where it was, of course not on purpose. Leanne noticed its placement and suddenly her cheeks got warm. She pursed her lips and raised her brow softly, “Ed…”

He tilted his head, “Yeah?”

“Uhm...your hand.”

Ed frowned, he didn’t understand. His eyes widened and he dropped both of his hands. “Sorry.” 

She nodded and cleared her throat, “I uhm - I think I’m okay no.” 

He nodded and pushed himself up, his hand reaching out to her. She took it softly and let him help her up from the floor. She let go of his hand almost instantly, she reached up and pushed back her hair and sighed. “Well, I’m going to get back to work...thanks - for your help.”

He could have just let her go, but something stopped him and instead he reached out and lightly touched her shoulder. “Leanne.”

Turning towards him she raised her brow, and then frowned by the look on his face. 

“I know we only spend time here, or in meetings. But I’ve grown fond of you..”

Fond. She raised her brow again, her brown eyes getting a bit wider at his words, “Ed...listen.”

He shook his head, “No - let me finish.” He could tell she was surprised at his words, he had never spoken to her like that. Affirmative, like a boss maybe, but not like someone who was...desperate with his words. So instead of protesting, instead of telling him she didn’t want to hear whatever he had to say she shut her mouth. 

“I have seen the way you look at me, and I know you see the way I look at you.” He stepped a bit closer, and she did her very best not to step away. To run out of the storage closet that she seemed to have found herself in. “ I can be a friend, and maybe - maybe something else if you let me.”

She frowned again, her gaze falling from him and down to the floor. “Let me try to help you, cause I know you are broken, so am I.” 

Leanne’s eyes picked up back to him, a slight gloss covering them as she looked at the pain in his eyes. He wasn’t as broken as she was, but broken nonetheless. 

“I can fix you - because I know, for sure that you can fix me.”


End file.
